Air
by LuthCi
Summary: Wanita itu berjalan dengan dagu terangkat tinggi. Tubuhnya terbalut baju ketat yang menunjukkan keindahan lekuk tubuh seorang hawa. Namanya adalah Karin, pelacur jalanan / NO YURI / special fict for my lil' sister Harayosaki Ochi. Love you :*


Fict ini aku persembahkan untuk **Harayosaki Ochi**, salah satu sosok adik yang aku dapat lewat FFn ini. Aku sayang ochi :*

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's  
><strong>Warning: <strong>AU, BUKAN YURI.

Wanita itu berjalan dengan dagu terangkat tinggi. Setiap langkahnya mencerminkan keangkuhan. Pinggulnya bergerak seirama dengan langkah kaki. Tubuhnya terbalut baju ketat yang menunjukkan keindahan lekuk tubuh seorang hawa.  
>Namanya adalah Karin, pelacur jalanan.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Air<strong>**  
><strong>Oleh **LuthRhythm**

* * *

><p>Karin melangkah dengan pasti mengenakan baju yang biasa ia pakai. Merah, ketat, menantang. Tak heran banyak lelaki teralihkan dari apa yang mereka kerjakan ketika wanita tersebut berlalu. Kau bisa katakan ia cantik, karena ia memang cantik. Rambutnya berwarna merah dengan kacamata yang justru sukses memberikan kesan serius pada dirinya yang tergambarkan sensual.<p>

Ia masih melangkah dengan pasti, masih dengan dagu terangkat tinggi.

Tidak, ia sedang tidak ingin pergi bekerja, sebaliknya, ia kini sedang menuju rumahnya yang berjarak beberapa langkah lagi dari tempatnya sekarang.  
>Kaki jenjangnya terekspos untuk dunia dengan ujung terbungkus sepatu berhak tinggi khas dirinya.<p>

Ia masih mengangkat dagunya tinggi, bahkan ketika tangannya tergapai untuk membuka pintu rumah di hadapannya.

_Ceklek._

Ia melangkah masuk masih dengan kesan angkuh yang masih tersandang utuh.

_Blam._

Pintu rumah telah tertutup, sang wanita langsung menyandarkan diri pada pintu rumah yang kini terkatup. Ia lepaskan topeng angkuh yang ia kenakan di luar rumah karena sesungguhnya ia memang hanyalah sosok lemah.

Ia merasa lelah setengah mati, ia merasa mati terdengar jauh lebih menarik dibandingkan menjalani hidup seperti ini. Panggil ia pelacur, panggil ia wanita jalang, panggil ia calon sosok tersiksa di dasar neraka. Ia tidak peduli, ia terlalu sering dicaci-maki.

Ia jatuh terduduk di depan pintu, masih dengan punggung yang seutuhnya bersandar lunglai tanpa semangat. Ia menunduk, rambut merah menutupi mayoritas wajah, tak dapat terlihat ekspresi dirinya kini, yang terlihat hanyalah pundaknya yang terlihat letih luar biasa.

Ia ingin mati saja, ia lelah, lelah dengan sangat, lelah tak tertahankan—

"—kakak? Kau kah itu?"

Terdengar suatu suara memecah keheningan yang mencekik. Suatu suara yang terdengar begitu ringan, suara yang berhasil menarik wanita tersebut untuk kembali mengumpulkan puing-puing kehidupan.

"Ah, iya. Aku di sini, Sakura." Kalimat tersebut meluncur dari sepasang bibir berwarna merah pekat. Sepasang bibir yang rela ia kotori demi menghidupi adiknya dengan layak.

Dari sisi kanan koridor yang ada di hadapannya, keluarlah sesosok gadis remaja berambut merah muda. Gadis itu tersenyum hangat menatapnya, menyalurkan tenaga yang sampai sekarang belum ia ketahui ia dapatkan dari mana.

"Aku hari ini masak makanan kesukaan kakak. Mau makan sekarang atau mau mandi dulu?" tanya sang gadis masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Aku mandi dulu saja." Karin tersenyum, bangun dari duduknya, melepas sepasang sepatu berhak tingginya, lalu melangkah menuju tangga untuk menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Sang adik yang mendengar ucapannya mengangguk cepat, lalu membalik badan, hendak mempersiapkan meja makan.

"Sakura," panggil Karin yang membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan membalik badan untuk melihat sang kakak.

"Ya?" Sebuah senyuman masih terpajang di wajahnya.

Karin tersenyum hangat menatap Sakura, "Terima kasih telah terlahir sebagai adikku," lalu melanjutkan langkah menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri secara konotasi maupun denotasi. Berniat membersihkan dirinya yang _kotor_ agar setidaknya merasa pantas untuk duduk satu meja dengan adik sematawayangnya.

Senyuman Sakura meluntur sesaat, bingung membalut dirinya kala mendengar penuturan sang kakak. Namun, beberapa detik setelahnya, senyuman tersebut kembali terpampang, bahkan jauh lebih hangat. Ia merasa bahagia bukan main mendengar penuturan tersebut.

Sakura melanjutkan langkah menuju ruang makan dengan senyuman, berniat mempersiapkan makan malam seraya bersenandung ringan.

Setidaknya, mereka bahagia.

.

_"Terima kasih telah terlahir sebagai adikku."_

_._

_._

**FIN**

Memilih 'Air' sebagai judul karena aku mengartikan Sakura di sini adalah adik yang menyegarkan kembali sang kakak, memberikan sang kakak kekuatan dengan kemurnian.

**Untuk Ochi**: Terima kasih telah menjadi 'adik'ku melalui situs ini. Aku sayang kamu :*

Semoga kalian suka. Saran dan masukan sangat diharapkan.

_**Review?**_

[Story only: 522 words]


End file.
